Persistencia de la memoria
by MenteEnBlanco
Summary: Summarys individuales adentro. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015-16" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores".
1. Caer

**¡Hola, hola! Primera vez escribiendo para el fandom, voy a disculparme montones si hay algún tipo estraño de OoC. Y digo extraño porque esto es... Raro. Mis disculpas a la linda ITWOS, lo confuso es lo mío :C Fue difícil escribir sobre ambos, ella ha de saberlo, pero lo logré.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes o escenas aquí presentadas me pertenece. Y tampoco gano dinero con esto.**

 **Advertencias: Algún extraño e implícito tipo de Slash.**

* * *

 ** _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015-16" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores"_**

 ** _Y mi amiga invisible es: IAmTheWifeOfSteveRogers._**

* * *

 **Caer.**

( _Beteado por Deih_ )

 **Summary: Steve Rogers ya no sabe si cae o vuela, pero recuerda.**

Steve Rogers cae para darse cuenta que siempre lo ha hecho. El conocimiento viene a él y no existe más que esa ola de sabiduría momentánea que le consume.

Steve Rogers cae y se siente inmortalizado en el segundo que le da tregua antes de terminar lo infinito.

Steve Rogers cae pensando en Bucky Barnes y su sonrisa. En la gravedad y esas cosas que no termina de entender, pero se sienten obvias si recuerda lo bajo que el estómago le ha llegado al encontrarse con su amigo de nuevo.

Steve Rogers cae, a una segura muerte, recordando años pasados en que besara la vida a través de los pálidos labios de un hombre. Cae sonriendo al saberse correcto y dolido al adivinarse olvidado.

Steve Rogers cae y nota que lo hace lento, como si al tiempo le costara esfuerzo seguir corriendo. Y tan larga se le hace la espera, que su euforia inicial se reduce a un lamento constante.

Steve Rogers cae hoy y jura estar haciéndolo desde que nació. Le resulta curioso el cosquilleo del viento en el cuello, tan parecido al suspiro de un amante en los oídos.

Steve Rogers cae, pero no es lo que hace en realidad. Su cuerpo yace mucho tiempo en el futuro mientras su mente divaga sobre épocas pasadas. Se pregunta con tedio si es esto lo que buscan los suicidas. Y, casi sin querer, admite que la sensación vale una vida.

Steve Rogers cae con la misma añoranza en el estómago que las batallas sin Bucky han causado todos estos años. Quizá una peor.

Steve Rogers cae y el hecho no es novedad. Se parece al momento en que quedara congelado, harán ya unos buenos años, y el tiempo se olvidara de él como quien se olvida de revisar la hora.

Steve Rogers cae para recordarnos que todos lo hacen. Él respira con pulmones congestionados —esos que tuvo antes y se sienten familiares en su pecho— el aire pesado de un viejo verano que ilumina la calle fuera de su ventana. Y mientras su debilitado ser escucha la radio rota de su madre, fantasea con experiencias futuras. Sobre ojos tristes y agujeros en el cielo.

Steve Rogers cae dudando de si va a sobrevivir. Ahora ansía preguntar a Anthony Stark o a Loki Laufeyson si la eternidad aún les corre por las venas. Quiere saber si ésta es la sensación de vivir por siempre.

Steve Rogers cae con James Buchanan Barnes —de cabello oscuro, barba incipiente y mirada perdida— grabado en las retinas por el fuego de la destrucción. Entonces, mientras el vértigo le absorbe, puede asegurar que la nada está llena de pensamiento.

Steve Rogers cae y, aunque se siente infinito, el frío líquido le golpea cual cemento. Moja sus ropas y le hace espabilar con un escalofrío en la espalda.

Steve Rogers cae y su trance termina, aunque su vida no. El agua le perfora los pulmones y deja un regusto a sal y certeza en la boca.

Steve Rogers cae para no dejar de hacerlo más. Y la sensación de hundirse perdura más allá del momento en que despierta y el oxígeno le arde en el pecho casi tanto como a vida en el alma.

* * *

 **537 palabras.**


	2. Ignorar

**Ignorar**

 **Summary: Bucky no recuerda. Ha recuperado un poco de soberbia y la ha perdido tan rápido que ni lo nota.**

Bucky no recuerda.

Bucky no recuerda y tampoco es consciente de ello. Para él existen sólo HYDRA y sus objetivos. Sólo debe preocuparse, cada vez que le invocan, por el sujeto a quien ha de arrancarle la vida.

Bucky no tiene un nombre. No sabe que antaño se le conoció como James, que tuvo una madre y un mejor amigo. Que se unió al ejército de los Estados Unidos para proteger el país —y, quizá, el mundo— de las personas a quienes sirve ahora. Ni siquiera un recodo de aquella chispa vivaz que otrora encandilara jóvenes de ojos azules.

Bucky está solo y no sufre por ello. Se repite que cree firmemente en la misión que le otorgan cada vez que va a dormir en un hogar muy frío.

Bucky no conoce algo más allá de un arma cargada y algo de dolor sordo al que se ha acostumbrado con las décadas. Su familia son el fragor de las batallas, la muerte de sus enemigos y el hielo que recorre sus venas.

Bucky no sabe de compasión y jamás ha fallado un objetivo. No antes de Steve Rogers y su rostro destrozado al llamarle por un nombre que nunca ha oído antes.

Bucky es perseguido por imágenes de ojos azules, muy azules, y una voz suspirando "Bucky" en la intimidad de un cuarto oscuro. Y no puede resistirse a preguntar. Porque quiere una respuesta que confirme el pasado —porque morderse la lengua no es lo suyo. Quiere _saber._

Bucky sigue siendo humano. Es un hombre y no puede evitar sentirse confundido ante todas las voces que inundan su cabeza y tiene el horrible sentimiento de encontrarse perdido.

Bucky, el muchacho, pregunta con la inocencia de un niño y adivina con la sabiduría de un anciano. Que no debió abrir la boca. Se lo gritan los ojos de los hombres que le dan más respuestas de las que quería. Y se siente pequeño ante su mandato, y también rebelde cuando les habla.

Y luego: el dolor.

* * *

 **335 palabras.**

 **Dulzura, espero que te guste (o al menos no te decepcione mucho), que anda hecho con mucho amor.**

 **¿Reviews, tomatazos, críticas? Acepto todo, pero no me dejen con la duda(?).**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
